


What Love Is

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells prompts [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: For the prompt from Brokenbookaddict:Nash and Frost- "I wanna know what love is."
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Killer Frost/Harrison "Nash" Wells
Series: Snowells prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704868
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenBookAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/gifts).



> If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥

" _I've got nowhere left to hide, it looks like love has finally found me,_ " Ralph sang into the microphone. He had a surprisingly clear tenor voice, though could also sing as a smoky baritone and a rumbling bass -- sometimes all at the same time, thanks to his meta ability.

"He's really good," Frost murmured as she danced with Nash.

"He is," he agreed, his lips brushing her temple. "I plan on having him perform at all my weddings from now on."

"How many weddings do you plan on having?" she teased, stretching up to press a kiss to his mouth.

"At least one more," he said, pulling a mock _We'll see,_ expression, then kissed her much more thoroughly.

" _In my life, there's been heartache and pain; I don't know if I can face it again,_ " Ralph continued on.

"You look beautiful," he said sincerely as they made a slow spin through the crowd of their friends and family.

"Champagne or blush or whatever this color is, isn't my color," she pointed out. "You might've heard I'm a winter?"

"I may have," he drawled, "but I'm of a mind that _every_ color is your color, sweetheart."

"Flattery is appreciated but not necessary. Let me tell you a secret." She pulled him down to whisper in his ear, "You're already getting lucky later."

He laughed the unburdened laugh she loved so much. It had taken a long time for him to find that lightness again.

" _Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life._ " 

She could've stayed like that forever, swaying in the arms of the man she loved, but it was time to be polite. "Guess we'd better let the bride and groom have their dance back, hm?"

"Guess so," he agreed. "See you later?"

"It's a date," she said with a wink.

" _I want to know what love is, I want you to show me. I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me…_ "

His shift was much less outwardly dramatic than hers but she still knew the very moment that she went from holding Nash in her arms to holding Harry. She mentally withdrew so that Caitlin could come forward and enjoy the rest of the song with her new husband.

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics, of course, belong to the classic "I Want To Know What Love Is" by Foreigner. ;)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raNGeq3_DtM
> 
> This is probably the closest I've come to doing songfic so far... It might actually BE songfic, I dunno where the line is at, lol! ;)


End file.
